Hunter's Love
by Havok's Girl
Summary: Twenty years after Bella becomes a hunter, she must go find a daughter of Apollo who can see the future. Will she find her?
1. Chapter 1

** Okay, so I know I have been writing new stories here and there. But this time I just randomly got inspiration for this story. I was just sitting down and humming _Tik Tok _when I just thought of this. And some people may be !**

** Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

_**Dear diary,**_

_** It has been twenty years since **_**he****_ left me. When he told me he didn't love me anymore that just broke my heart. I was left just to cry, and that is what I did, I cried my heart out. My name is Isabella Swan daughter of Poseidon, sister to Percy Jackson. When I was found, it was not by a werewolf, but instead by Lady Artemis, she wanted me to join the hunters, I was hesitant about it. When she first asked me I refused, because I was with _him_,now I think that it was a great decision. I felt stronger, and if I did not join the hunters I think I would been still in zombie mode back in Forks. Right now, I feel just so at peace, by the ocean. I am at Camp Half-Blood. This is the place I can visit my friends like Annabeth and Grover. I get to see my brother Percy. Now Percy has been asked do a new quest with five friends to go find a special daughter of Apollo, and bring her back to camp. Of course he chose Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico, and me. Chiron said we had to leave early in the morning, and we were headed to the one place in the world I hate. Forks, Washington. We were going to take a train all the way to Seattle, rent a car, and then find the place where the gods have set up our house to stay in. I have heard that Washington, experienced some very terrible storms in the past five years and I hope that the people I remember from twenty years ago, left. I can tell you that if I see_ them _there Percy would happily kill them all. But for now this is all I know. And if _they_ are there, I will reveal their secret to all of the people I am staying with. Maybe I should tell Percy I want out. I shouldn't because he would then beg me not to go. And I can not stand it when he does he puppy dog eyes, they just... UGH! I am so very glad I turned my back on men, because if I didn't I would try to kill myself, and then he would try to come and save me from terrible doom. And when I mean doom, I mean Hades himself. Maybe I should kill myself, then try for the isle of the bleast. But that means I might not get to be a half-blood again and I will loose all of my powers and my abillties, because I would be human. But I can say that being a demigod and a hunter, is way better than being a love sick vampire. I mean living life, just wanting to drink blood every second of the day would be awlful. But like living eternity a different way. The only way I can die is to be killed in battle. And yes, capture the flag counts. But sitting on a beach just writing down my thoughts is easier, than I thought it would be,Nancy a girl from the Aphrodite cabin suggested I start a diary. She gave me a book, pen, and a lock to put on it. And it's voice activated. Which means Percy can't get in and read my if I were not a hunter and had to choose any guy at camp to be with I would choose? UGH!!! Stupid question Silena asked me a few years ago, before she died. She was one of my best friends, and so was Beckendorf. I miss them, and once in a while I would let Silena give me a makover, but now I let Nancy and Micaela do that. They are great with clothes and make-up. I love them for that, but there is something going on with them and Annabeth. And Thalia told me that they are secretly planning something special for Meaghan, a girl from the Apollo cabin. She has been crushing on Josh from the Hermes cabin for a year. So they are trying to get them together. I still can't believe Annabeth wanted to help even though... oh yeah Meaghan and Annabeth a good friends. DUH! Stupid me. But I think that setting people up is wrong, even if I was a hunter it would still be wrong. But Percy just told me was that he was going to propose to Annabeth soon. They love each other and all of that crap, it's just that Annabeth would make an excellent hunter, but no, she had to fall for my seaweed brain of a brother. I knew she liked him, but I didn't know if they would become a couple right after the war. That was just crazy. And trust me crazy is bad. But when kelp head told me his plans, I told him to go for it. And then when he told Thalia, she yelled so hard, that she almost broke a mirror. Thank the gods Annabeth didn't hear her. But when we leave for Forks I have to change my name and it will be:Sara. That is a good name and there is no one I know called Sara. And I will have to die my hair black, and my eyes have always been sea green, it is just my father used a very strong mist to turn them chocolate brown. But when I am with the hunters or at camp my eyes are green, anywhere else brown. But I asked my father to leave them green for now on. And he gladly agreed. Oh, look the sun is setting, what a beautiful sunset. Now back to the situtation on hand, is: are _they_ going to recognize me if they are there?_**

_**Isabella **_

_**AKA: Sara.**_

I finished writing in my diary before anyone could notice I was gone for so long. I ran back to my cabin to find Percy there just laying down on his bed, think. I smacked him, which hurt because of one reason:invulnerablillity. He looked at me and smiled. We talked about our new quest and then I asked how he was going to propose to Annabeth. He srugged, he didn' know. I told him that I would help him. He told me to get ready for bed, because of our quest in the morning. I got into my pajamas and went into my bed. We said goodnight and Percy turned off the light. Tommorrow is going to be the worse day of my life. No.. wait a second. The second worse day of my life. The first already happened. So, oh, never mind.

**What did you guys think? I know there is no dialogue, so screw me. Reviews would really make me feel happy. If I get five reviews, and they can't be from the same person, I will update tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know that I might write another new story later so keep posted. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Twilight. They belong to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer.**

** Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_** Today is the freaking day. Gods this is going to be a visit from Hades. As much as I want to be there for my brother I do not want to go back to Forks. But after at least seven hours of sleep, I had to wake up and take a shower and finish packing for the trip to Forks. I went to go see if Annabeth and Thalia were up yet. Thalia yes and Annabeth no. Thalia went to wake up Nico and Grover, while I went to wake up Annabeth. She was fast asleep, and I decided to mess with her. I picked her up. Gods she was light, I am not even kidding she weighed like thirty pounds. I then put her in bed with my brother, this is going to be an intresting morning. Right now I am still Bella, but when we get to the train staition I will offically be Sara Jackson, the little sister of Percy Jackson. Right now I heard the two love birds about to wake and I am so getting this on tape. Did I metion I took Annabeth's invisbillity cap. No,I didn't steal it I took it if she woke up before he did and I would give to her so she could sneak out. But right now I am wearing it and taping this at the same time. It is quite amusing, Percy has his arms around her, like she is his teddy bear. Same story with Annabeth, but she does have a teddy bear, but that is another story. They are about to wake up. I will write later.**_

_**For the last time, **_

_**Isabella Sawn**_

I sat there invisible for about five whole mintues with my camera recording them. Then Percy started waking up and so did Annabeth. They both opened their eyes and just blushed. I started to laugh my freaking head off. And when the cap fell off I turned off the camera and put it in my pocket. Both Percy and Annabeth gave me a death glare. I took that as a cue to leave. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door to find Thalia with Nico and Grover. They were wondering what just happened. And I showed them the video I took and we all busted up laughing. I then went to the Athena cabin and took Annabeth's stuff and threw it in my cabin. I heard an "ow!" from my brother. I laughed even more. I walked over to Thalia, Nico, and Grover who were all giving me werid looks, and I just shrugged. About ten minutes later Annabeth comes out with Percy, and they have their stuff and ready to go. When they get over to us, I give Annabeth her hat back. Argus came and took us to one of the vans and we loaded into the vans. I sat as far away from Annabeth and Percy as possible. I sat in the back with Thalia and Grover. Nico sat in shot gun. And in front of me and Thalia were the two love brids.

When we arrived at the train station, we said goodbye to Argus, and we got our tickets. I sat in between Thalia and Annabeth. And across, from my brother. I took out my diary and wrote:

_**Dear Diary,**_

_** Now I am Sara Jackson. I will no longer respond to Bella. The reason I am doing this is because, if they came back to Forks Icould lead new life without that heartbreaker. If Nancy and Micaela were with us **_they_** would try to get me back together with **_him_**, but I would refuse. But I hope that this year I will have not as much drama, as I did twenty years ago. But now I am Sara, shy,optmistic,careful,kind,funny,playful, and graceful. I have to add that one to my list. I will forget my past and start I do not have the same characteristics as Isabella, espicalliy not the grace. But if **_he_** wants be back, I will say that my boyfriend is Nico. And the story is that Percy and I are twins, Thalia ,is our older sister. Nico,is my boyfriend. And Annabeth, is Percy's girlfriend. Which is true. But Nico, is like my little brother. Even though he is fourteen and my cousin. We are already in Colorado. Just a couple of more hours till, we reach my death part two. Gods I do not want to go back, but it is too late now. How could I have been so absurd. Well the up side is that Apollo, is going to meet us at the train station, with our car. And he is going to show us where our house is. Now we have at least ten minutes till, we arrive. How, time flies. Well old friend I will write soon. **_

_** Sara Jackson, daughter of Poseidon**_

I closed my journal and I noticed that everyone was talking among themselves. I ignored them.

But when we arrived at the station in Seattle Apollo was there holding a sign that said : Percy Jackson, and friends. I could not help but laugh, and it looks like all my friends were laughing too. We walked over to Apollo.

I could not help but ask, " So, are you Apollo or Fred?"

He looked deep in thought for a god, "Call me Fred."

We headed toward the car service area, and there was a beautiful blue Ferrari and a gray BMW there. I headed toward the Ferrari and just stared at it in awe. Then I got into the shotgun seat with Percy driving and Nico in back. And Annabeth, was driving the BMW with Thalia in shotgun and Grover in back. Apollo, drove his Maserati in the sky and we followed it. We arrived at a marvlous house. It was like a mansion. It had a grand gate, and one of those circles with a fountain in the middle. Apollo parked his car, and lead us inside.

He gave us the grand tour, "Here is the living roon, kitchen, bedrooms, batroom, dinning room, office,armoury room,basement, family room, training room, music room, library, hot tub, swimming pool, track, outdoor shed, and things like that. But my favorite is the mini temple. It is in the little room under the stairs. Well I must say goodbye to all of you. Iris message me if you need anything," with that we looked away and he was gone.

We all chose rooms I got the one closest to Thalia and Nico. I could tell the Percy wasn't mad at me anymore, but it was a different case for Annabeth. I went to talk with Annabeth. And she gladly forgave me. I went to make dinner, which was pizza, salad, and soda. After dinner I saw someone go and jump into the pool and that person did not resurface for twenty minutes. I had to go down and forcefully drag him out, and being Poseidon's kids we did not get wet. When we back into the house, I heard a knock on the door. Percy went to open it and who I saw there was .......

**This took at least an hour to write, because I had to learn a certain French line in "Bad Romance". And I had to look up the lyrics for "Happy" by Leona Lewis. Review and maybe I will update again. And I know that I said five for the last time. I lied. Yes, I lied I wanted to update this story badly so I just did. REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review everyone. :)**

**Disclaimer: I really wish that I didn't have to do this ,but I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Twilight. They belong to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer.**

_Chapter 3_

Bella's POV

Percy answered the door and can you guess who was at the grand door. It was _them_, I hope that they do not recognize me. All of them were at the door. They stood there in their so-called god like forms. But the truth is, that they do not look anything like the gods.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. And this is my family. We have heard that you are new to this town," Carlisle said.

"Hey my name is Percy Jackson, and come on in. You'll get to meet the rest of my family and my friends," Percy let them in.

They walked over to the living room, and Percy called me, "Sara, come here for a minute," I walked over and all of the Cullen's stared at me all gold eyes a little bit wide.

"Percy, what do you want?" I asked quietly.

"Can you get everyone else, I think they're in the basement," he said.

I walked out of the room and into a very narrow corridor that led to the basement and I called very loudly, " Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and Nico, come upstairs now!" And they all came up one by one. And I took Nico's hand, we had to act like a couple. We walked back to the living room.

"Okay, guys these are the Cullen's, they are living close by, like a mile or so away. Cullens this is my older sister Thalia, my twin sister Sara, and her boyfriend Nico. And my girlfriend Annabeth. And Grover is a very close family friend," Percy pointed to each of us.

Carlisle spoke for them, " Well this is my family. Esme is my wife, then Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward are my children."

We all started talking about how we ended up moving to Forks and then we broke off into different groups and just talked. I talked with Thalia and Nico outside about how the Cullens were human, but I think that they could hear us. Alice came out and started talking about going shopping sometime and I said that I loved shopping. Not really but Sara does. I went inside to get a water bottle and when I closed the refrigerator door, do you know who I saw? Well it was that stupid heartbreaker of a vampire. I looked away and started to walk back over to Nico and Thalia, but he caught my wrist.

"Hello, Sara. My name is Edward Cullen," he said.

"Hi my name is Sara Jackson, and if you excuse me I have to find were my sister and boyfriend went off to," I tried to walk away but he would not let go.

"Why don't we talk," he said.

I tried not look at his eyes, " I really should not. Now excuse me," and he let go.

I walked outside and jumped into the pool and do you know who was already there. It was Percy, he was just sitting there, " Percy, what are you doing here?"

"I have to get away from Annabeth, she's thinking I'm hitting on the blond, but I'm not. Why are you here?" he explained.

"I have to get away from... you know, him," and I pointed above me and he was standing there.

"Oh, do you want me to talk to him, or do you want to talk with Nico and try to act like a couple and have him fight your battles," he teased me a little.

"I have an idea, why don't we both talk to him. But we will have to be wet," he nodded, " One, two, three," and we surface wet.

It wasn't just Edward there, Annabeth was there too and they were talking. Annabeth looked at us and said, "Seaweed brain, what are doing in there? Same goes for you Sara. You guys know better than to jump in there."

"Annabeth, you are not my mother, now shut up," I said and she closed her mouth and we got out.

Owl head handed us towels and we used them, I would rather be dry than wet. Then he spoke up, " Why did you go in the pool? I thought you were going to talk with your sister?"

"I was , but then I felt like taking a swim. Then kelp head here told me about his problem. And by the way wise girl, Percy was not hitting on blonde in there," I said.

"Okay then. Why don't we go back inside," Annabeth said.

"You guys go a head. Sara and I need to dry off," my brother said.

"I'll help. Edward tell them we will be right in," Annabeth said.

Once he left, Annabeth kissed Percy and said, " I'm sorry I thought you were hitting on Rosalie."

"It's okay wise girl. But just to let you know, you're all wet now. Ready to dry off," Percy said.

"Ready as I'll ever be," and we snapped our fingers and dried off.

We walked back into the giant house dry and everyone was waiting for us. I went over by Nico and took his hand. Alice looked annoyed, like she was a hunter herself. But they said their goodbyes and left. I then went up to my room and got ready for bed. I found my diary on my nightstand and thank the gods it was locked. I finished the last touches on my room, which was putting up my pictures from camp. Like I had a picture of some friends that died in battle like Silena and Beckendorf. I was kind of close to Luke, but he was like my brother. After he turned evil, I hated him. But I also had picture of Nancy and Mici in all their glory as daughter of Aphrodite. They were twins themselves and they loved fashion. Their moto is: "We're not short, we're fun sized!". I miss them. Then there were pictures of Rebeca, a daughter of Demeter, Ricky, son of Nike, Hallie, daughter of Apollo, Casey Ann, daughter of Athena. Then I had thirty-two more pictures on just on shelf. Then on my ceilling I had pictures of my family and super close friends. My room looked like it should be in the Metropolitan Museum of Art, with all of my paintings and photos. I sat down on the balcony outside my room and wrote,

_**Dear Diary,**_

_** Today, was not as bad as I thought it would be. I just hope, that this adventure will not be death causing. I just wish that I did not have to act like a normal mortal girl, like Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I hate her so do Thalia and Annabeth. But they hate her for certain reasons. I hate her, because she gets to live a normal life, with no monsters coming after her twenty-four/seven. But I enjoy this grand home, because there is someplace I can get away to, which is the pool. I have an idea, if I join the cheerleading squad, then Nico has to join the football team, it is so genius. Different way to make people suffer. But I heard Rosalie talking about a dance coming up in a couple of weeks.**_

_** If a certain butt-head trys to ask me. I will refuse him by saying, " Sorry Edward. But I have a boyfriend and his name is Nico di Angelo". So take that vampire. Anyways I have the perfect way for Percy to propose and it will take a while, but I think we can pull it off. I am going to need help from a certain little pixie named, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. **_

_** I really miss, Liz, she is a daughter of Zeus and one of my best friends. She is the third best girl to have in a fight. The first is Thalia then Annabeth. But sadly I only get to see Liz in the summer. Because she lives in Pennsylvania. Stinky Pennsylvania as she calls it. But no offense people who live there. But it is almost midnight and I must go before Percy gets suspicious. **_

_** Love,**_

_** Sara.**_

As I went back into my room, I thought about, how the bloodsuckers did not recognize me. I think Edward and Alice did though. Because Edward talked to me and when I took Nico's hand she looked annoyed. The way I look when Percy and Annabeth kiss. Oh well, time for bed, then back to the piece of Hades, that we call High School.

**If you guys want more you will have to wait. Because tonight I have to babysit. And thank you for making this story worth writing more. If you guys want to know this chapter's song is "My Immortal" by Evanenscene. Now Review. And I love you all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Twilight. They belong to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer.**

** _Chapter 4_**

_**Bella's POV**_

_** Dear Diary,**_

_** Today is going to be a great day! Not, it will be one of the very worst days of my life. One-I have to see the Cullens, two- I have to try out for the cheerleading squad. If the hunters were here, I would not have to join. But no I have to so I can keep a low profile. Man I wish I were hunting vicious monsters out there in the wild, and not here with the Cullens. But Percy wanted me here, and I can't say no to my little brother. That reminds me, I have to tell him my plan. I miss Lady Artemis, she is one of the best goddess, one can ever have. She has been so kind to me. Ever since I joined, she has watched over me, like I was her little sister. And she is really like an older sister to me. But now I feel like I am missing a piece of me, without the hunters here. They are family and home. **_

_** But I have to get up and get ready for school. Then we are going to take the BMW to school and pick up our schedules from the office, we all have to have the same one,because Grover can translate everything into Greek for us. So now I have to get everyone up. And maybe I'll get a picture of the lovebirds together in the same bed, again.**_

_** Sara.**_

* * *

I went to my closet and picked out what I was going to wear today. I chose a navy blue blouse, faded skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and black converse. I left my hair flowing down over my shoulders and down to my waist. I went down the hall to wake up Grover first, and what do you know he was up and ready. I gave him a thumbs up. Then next was Nico. He was fast asleep, but I could fix that. I went over to his bed quietly and shoved him off the bed and onto the floor. He start to get really mad, so I took that as my cue to leave.

I went to Thalia's room and saw that she wasn't in there, but the bathroom door was close, so I guess she was taking a shower. After I noticed that I went to Annabeth's room, she wasn't in her room or the bathroom,either. Lastly I went to Percy's room, I slowly opened the door to find both Percy and Annabeth making out on the bed, oh joy. I quickly pulled out my camera (I always have it in my pocket), and started taking pictures, these are so going on the Internet. About five pictures later, they noticed I was in the room, and they glared at me, but Annabeth was yelling her head off. I ran out the door and slid down the banister of the stairs and it was a smooth ride down. I landed gracefully on my feet and started toward the kitchen.

I made monkey bread**(which is like cinnamon rolls, but better)**, bacon,eggs, toast, and coffee. When everyone came down, we started to eat, about halfway through we stopped and went outside and lit a fire. One by one we gave our parents an offering. I gave mine to my father Poseidon and Lady Artemis, because she is my goddess, I serve her. After we were done we load into the beautiful strom gray BMW, and drove to school. I drove, because I wanted to and when I got to the school I felt a weird wave of nostalgia hit me. Grover led us into the building that said to me: AMNI FICOEFI. But he said it was the main office, and we believed him. There was lady there she had short blond hair down to her ears, and freckles all over her nose. She wore a causal outfit.

"Hello my name is Sara Jackson I'm here with my brother Percy. And our friends Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and Nico di Angelo," I said shyly.

"Oh, yes the new students from New York. Here are your schedules I know that most of you have the same classes together," she said.

We walked out of the office building and back into the parking lot. Now many of the students were arriving and I hope that some of the them who have parents dropping them off recognize me. We walked into our first class which was World Geography. Right now we were about to start learning about Europe. I have never been there, but I know that if I could I would visit Greece, because that is the home land of my father and Artemis. Next I had American History with Grover. Then Literature with Annabeth and Thalia. After I had Spanish with Percy. And now we have lunch and I saw the Cullens take their usual spot at lunch. And we took a spot on the other side of the lunch room.

Alice came over to us and asked, " Hey Sara do you mind if I sit by you?"

"No I don't," I said.

We talked about many things and she asked me about how I New York was. Really I was only there for about a month.

"Sara, Annabeth, Thalia are you guys doing cheerleading?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we are, Sara is dragging us there if we don't," Annabeth said.

The bell rang and we had to go to our next classes. Next I had Biology, lets hope I don't get stuck next to Cullen again. I walked with Nico to the Bio class room. And sure enough guess who had the class with Nico and I. Edward! Great, now let's hope I don't get stuck next to him.

"Ah, Miss Jackson and Mr. di Angelo, here are your textbooks and you'll sit right next to each other, in the back of the class room," the teacher said to us.

Biology passed without any interruptions from Cullen. So then we had to meet up with Thalia for English. That passed by in a blur. After that I had gym, with everyone, awesome maybe I'll do better. Oh wait I will. And now it's the end of the day. Not really I had to go to cheerleading tryouts and the guys had to go to football practice. This afternoon is going to be just peachy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella/Sara POV

Yay! I survived the whole day. I'm so freaking happy. But I'm sad because I have cheerleading. I caught up with Thalia and Annabeth and we went to the gym. Alice and Rosalie were already there waiting for us. Alice danced up to us, her spiky hair bouncing every step she took.

"Sara! I'm so glad you made it. Same with you two. Now go into the locker rooms and change into your gym clothes," Alice instructed us.

"Whatever you say Alice," Thalia muttered. Rosalie, was over on the other side of the gym talking with Emmett. Man, did he get bigger from the last time I saw him? Nope, cause vampires can't change.

The three of us changed quickly and went back out. Ten other girls were out there with Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie held a red clipboard in her hand, her golden hair was up in a french braid.

"All right girls. This year Alice let me be captain. So listen up. There are only five spots left of the squad. Just do your best and Alice and I will judge from there," Rosalie said. She called us up by order of last name. That meant Annabeth would have to go first. But first went a girl named Carol Bratt. And she was terrible. Annabeth went next and she rocked it. Well that's because we've had practice to make us look good.

Then went girls named: Tabitha Easten, Faith Fisher, Laura Inloes, then me. Oh joy. Rosalie sat up straight with narrowed examining me. Alice did the same, but with out narrowed eyes. I started to do some moves that I've worked on when I'm bored and have nothing to do. When I finished everyone stood up and clapped. Even some guys passing through were staring. Jasper, Percy and Edward were there just staring wide eyed. I blushed slightly and went to sit by Annabeth.

Thalia went up next then other girls: Emily Porcaro, Tara Samuels, and Ava Xanier. Then Alice and Rosalie stood up.

"All right girls you all did wonderful. But only five of you get to be on the squad those five are in no order: Tara Samuels, Annabeth Chase, Tabitha Easten, Thaila Jackson, and Sara Jackson. Now if I didn't say your name get lost," Rosalie said. The other five left, some were cry, other were cursing Rosalie.

Alice came over to me. Her eyes were sparkling with excitment. She started squealing. "Sara, I can't believe you made. You were awesome, even Rosalie agreed that you had to be part of the squad."

"Thanks, hey Alice do you know if the guys football tryouts are over yet?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but let's go find out," Alice towed me out of the gym and took me to giant football field. The guys were sitting on the bleachers. I heard Emmett calling names. I caught my brothers name, and Nico's name. I'm glad they made it.

"Hey Alice we have to go. Can you grab Nico and Percy for me?" I asked her. Grover was already at home.

"Sure. Hey do you want to sleepover tomorrow since tomorrow is Friday?" Alice asked me.

"Okay, as long as we get to play pranks on your brothers," I said. I know the pranks won't work. I can only hope though.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven at your house," Alice skipped over to where Emmett was.

"Jackson, di Angelo you guys can go," Emmett said, he saw me and winked. I blushed and ran back into the gym, without tripping over my feet. Annabeth and Thalia were waiting for me inside.

"Are they coming?" Thalia asked. She seemed to be uninterested in everything lately.

"Yes they are. And Thalia on Sunday you, me, and Annabeth we're going to Port Angeles. And you can buy that Eyes Set to Kill album you want," I said.

"As long as I get it I'm in," Thalia said quickly. The guys walked into the gym. They looked sore, well they just played football. With EMMETT! Of course they're going to be sore.

"I'm never going back again," Nico said, I helped him walked.

"Yes, you are. If you don't I will personally send you to the vampire so they can kill you," I threaten him.

"Fine, but that Emmett guy can really tackle,"Nico said.

"Nico, he's a vampire of course he's going to tackle you hard," Percy said.

We all made it to the house continuing our "Emmett hits really hard" conversation. But I went upstairs and grabbed my diary from my nightstand.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Toady hasn't been that bad. Okay who am I kidding. I hated today, everyone kept staring at me, like I'm some kind of freak. Oh, wait I am. So just to bring you up to speed. I did make the cheerleading squad. And I have a sleepover with Alice tomorrow. Percy is going to kill me. He doesn't want me near **_**him**_**. At all. Oh, well. Let's hope that the guys will go out hunting tomorrow then I can spend a day just with Alice. And hopefully I can convince her to come to camp with us. And we can go home early.**_

_**Hey a girl can only hope. But being a new girl is tough. This is the second time I've done it at this school. I should know. I saw Jessica's kids today. Their names are Anna, Bella (freaky huh?), and Orry. I don't know about that last one, but Orry is a good friend of mine. He babysits this little girl named Jullian and her picture is so freak cute. All the gods would love her. **_

_**Oh, well time for dinner. I have to go.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sara.**_

Well I went downstairs and the Cullens were there again. Esme was the first one to see me and she came over and gave me a hug. Her arms were ice cold, I shivered a bit.

"Sara, how are you?" Esme asked me.

"I'm doing well. How are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm doing well as well. Alice told me you are staying the night tomorrow," Esme said. I nodded.

"Alice invited me over. And I accepted, now have you seen my brother Percy?" I asked her.

"By the pool dear," Esme said.

"Thanks," I said and ran over there. And I ran into a cold wall. Wait it's not a wall. It's Emmett.

"If it isn't little Sara," Emmett said and he picked me up. Okay for the record I did laugh. It was fun.

"And if it isn't big brother Emmett," I said. Emmett put me down. I was still giggling.

"Now what do you say for running into me?" Emmett asked me.

"I'm sorry Emmett. Forgive me?" I asked holding a hand out.

"Of course I do silly," Emmett took my hand and shook. Then he let me through. This time I watch where I was going, but I ran into Jasper. How does that happen?

"Sorry Jasper," I apologized.

"It's fine Sara," Jasper said but then he whispered in my ear. "Or should I say Bella."

**Uh-oh. Jasper knows. This can't be good for Bella. Well I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But right now it's 1:42 a.m. and I should be getting to be. And right now I'm listening to "A Sketch in Black and White," by Eyes Set to Kill. Give me reviews people. And thanks for the other reviews. If you have any suggestions, I take them. **

**Kel Out**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella/Sara POV

Jasper knows this can't be good. How did he find out? I thought Alice or Edward would find out first. This is crazy.

"How did you find out?" I asked Jasper.

"The way you were acting around us last night gave it away. Plus your emotions were all mixed," Jasper answered. Dang it, I forgot he could read emotions.

"I'll tell Alice and them later. And if you tell anyone and I mean ANYONE I will personally cut you up and burn you to ashes. By the way, just in case, what flowers would you like on your coffin?" I said, the last part was a bit too much, but hey a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

"I promise. But you'll have to tell them soon," Jasper reminded me.

"I know," I said and I walked outside to where the pool was. Rosalie was sitting on one of the chairs we had outside. She heard me coming in and turned to look at me.

"What do you want?" Rosalie asked harshly. I flinched back a bit.

"I was just looking for my brother," I replied quietly. Backing up a bit.

"Well he's not here, so maybe you should go look somewhere else," Rosalie snapped.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," I said and walked back inside. I ran upstairs and found Thalia inside of a closet about to close it.

"This doesn't look good does it?" Thalia asked.

"It doesn't now get out or I'll get Alice to pry you out," I threaten and Thalia came out of the closet.

A loud crash came from outside. Being hunters, Thalia and I could hear any sound up to 100 feet away. We ran outside and saw a giant russet wolf fighting Rosalie. I jumped onto the beast and started to punch and kick it. It tried to throw me off, at least five times. On the tenth time, he threw me into the pool. Good thing it was the pool and not the cold, gray, concrete ground. The Cullens, demigods and Grover came outside. The wolf ran into the forest and who appeared instead was a tall russet skinned man. It looked like a buffer version of Jacob Black. But it couldn't be him; Jake had to be in his thirties by now.

"Who the hell attacked me?" the Jacob look-a-like yelled.

"It was Sara. She did it," Rosalie stated. She glared at him.

"Where is she?" he asked, he started to shake uncontrollably.

"There's no need to phase into a dog Jacob," Emmett said. So it is Jake, but that means Jacob is a wolf. He's a werewolf. That's crazy.

Jake calmed down a bit, it probably Jasper using his power on him. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. She could be anywhere right now," Alice said. "I can't see her. I could see her earlier, but now she's gone."

"What did you see Alice?" Emmett asked her.

"Well I saw Sara and Jasper talking about something, and then they disappeared," Alice said.

"What were they talking about?" Esme asked Alice.

"Something about demigods or something like that," Alice said. All the demigods in area stiffen immediately. I noticed that Jasper was looking at me; I shook my head, translation: Don't tell anyone I'm here. He seemed to get what I was trying to say.

"Are we going to find the chick or what?" Jacob asked impatiently.

"Yeah, let's go find her," Emmett said and he went back into the house. Everyone but Jasper and Jake went into the house.

"Aren't you going to help them find that Sara chick?" Jake asked Jasper.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd find her out here."

"Well then, I'm going inside," Jake ran inside the house. I looked around the area and surfaced. It felt good to breathe some oxygen. I swam over to the edge of the pool and got out.

I noticed that Jasper was watching me. And I dried myself off quickly. I walked back into the house, with Jasper following me. Sitting on the kitchen countertop was Thalia and she was making out with Jacob. It took me a minute to process what was going on.

"Thalia, what in the name of the gods do you think you're doing!" I yelled. No one came to see what was going on. Thalia stopped and turned to look at me. She had fear in her eyes.

"I was looking for you, and then Jacob came in and wanted to help me. Then he started to stare at me, it started to become annoying. So I asked him why he was staring. He told me that I was his imprint or something like that, and kissed me. It felt so good. Please Sara don't tell Lady Artemis?" Thalia begged me.

"Oh, you better know that I'm telling Lady Artemis. You're a hunter, sworn off of men. And now you're kissing a werewolf. I'm going to I.M. Artemis right now and tell her what you've been up to," I declared.

Thalia jumped off the counter and grabbed my leg. "Please Sara, you can't tell. Please, if you tell then I'm in big trouble with the gods. Please."

"Then you should have thought of that before you started to make out with a werewolf," I said.

"Wait how do you know I'm a werewolf?" Jacob asked.

"I'm the one who attacked you. You left after throwing me off, and then you came back human. One word: werewolf," I explained to Jake.

"Well that makes sense. And where did you go after I threw you off?"

"You don't need to know," I said. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to tell somebody about what Thalia did."

"Fine, but if I get in trouble, you're going down with me," Thalia said. She stood up and faced me.

"But I did nothing wrong. You're the one who decided to lock lips with guy you don't even know," I said.

"Well you'll never know how it feels to be kissed because the guy who broke your heart doesn't want you anymore," Thalia said. I felt like I was punched in the gut that was cold. I felt like I wanted to cry, I can't believe Thalia just said that.

"I can't believe you just went there," I said. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, it must be Jasper. He must have felt my emotions and felt bad.

"Well believe it, who would want to date you? Wait the one who you used to love. The one who left you in the woods broken, never to come back. He doesn't want you, he doesn't love you. He never did," Thalia said.

"Well I hope you get the punishment you deserve," I said and ran off. Good thing this time I didn't run into someone. I ran straight to my room. Outside I heard a howl and saw a sand colored wolf come out of the shadows of the woods. A russet colored wolf ran to join the other one. They disappeared back into the shadows.

I went to the bathroom quietly, drachma in my hand. I started to make a mist with the water and then stopped. This isn't the right thing to do. I should have Thalia tell Lady Artemis herself. It would be better that way.

**Happy Fourth of July! Sorry about not updating for little while. I was getting new ideas for a new fanfic. It's a plain Twilight one. And it sounds good to me. Once this story is done, I'm going to start that one. Well review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rosalie's POV

Well I was searching around a house, looking for a girl that is a lot like Bella. And I don't like her, she's human and I'm not. Ugh, why can't she stay away from me? She can't because she's best friends with Alice. Great, she the cherry on top of the ice cream of my unwanted vampire life. Well I smelled a few scents, one that smelled like death, which was Nico's. That one creeped me out the most. Then there was one that smelled like ozone, which was Thalia's, which had a hint of wet dog smell. She must be with the mutt. Then there was a new book kind of a smell which was Annabeth's, I kind of like that smell. I don't know why, it just reminds me of a happier time. Then there was a goat smell which was Grover's. Oh, that one made me want to kill him. Lastly there was a smell like the ocean it centered on two people. Percy and Sara. I don't why they smell like that they just do.

I heard a howl, which was another dog calling Jacob. Great I can't wait to get rid of him. Well I went to sit in the living room and Alice was there. She was staring off into space. Then she blinked a couple of times and noticed me.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked her.

"That I'm going to New York and I know who my dad is. My real dad," Alice said.

"Well who is it?" I asked her.

"His name is Apollo. That's all I know," Alice said.

"Like the Greek god?"

"I don't know. It could be," Alice sighed. Emmett and Jasper came into the room. Jasper looked depressed, Emmett looked…well like Emmett.

"Jasper what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just thinking," he replied.

Emmett cracked a grin. "Come Jazz you're a little liar. And you're a wimp."

"Emmett, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Alice warned him.

"I don't care, I can take him," Emmett said. "What do you say?"

"You're on," Jasper said.

Emmett and Jasper walked back outside, Alice and I followed we watched them fight outside. Then Emmett tried fighting Jasper again and he ended up in the pool. I started laughing and Jasper smirked. A door opened from upstairs and light footsteps were heard on a balcony. I looked up and Sara was there, my smile was replaced with a scowl. Emmett got out of the pool and we all walked inside. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us.

"We're leaving now, let's go," Esme said.

"Carlisle, is it okay if I stay here a while longer?" Jasper asked.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Carlisle asked Jasper. Jasper nodded. "Alright, come home when you're finished here."  
"I'll stay here with Jasper," I volunteered. "I have to talk to Annabeth anyway." Everyone left after I said that and I went upstairs to find Annabeth. She was in her room with Thalia and Percy. All three looked at me, when I entered the room.

"Rosalie, what are you still doing here?" Annabeth asked me.

"Well I wanted to talk to you a little bit," I admitted. "Alone." Both Thalia and Percy walked quickly out of the room. I took a seat next to Annabeth.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" she asked me.

"When I was about thirteen I found out that I was a demigod. And I know that all of you guys here expect for Grover are demigods. And I wanted to talk to you about who my parent is," I said.

"Well I can tell you that Grover can do a better job than I can of telling who your parent is. But I'll try my best," Annabeth said. "Well I know you're not a child of the big three. Not a child of Hera, Dionysus, Hestia, or Artemis. Maybe one of Athena, Apollo, or Aphrodite."

"Should we consult with Grover?"

"I'll go find him," Annabeth said. A few minutes later she arrived with Grover. He looked at me and started to shake slightly.

"Why did it have to be her?" Grover whispered to Annabeth.  
"Suck it up. Now past the smell that you think is monster, what do you smell?"

"I smell books. New books," Grover said. "Her mother is Athena."

"So I'm a daughter of Athena. I was never claimed a camp, it's nice to know that my parent is the goddess of wisdom. Wait Grover, stay away from Jasper. He might…uh attack you," I cautioned him. Grover ran off.

"So I have a new half sister. This is great," Annabeth said. I smiled.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Either in their rooms or in the basement," Annabeth said. Grover burst in the room.

"Annabeth, do you know what's going on in Sara's room?" Annabeth shook her head. "Well I was looking for Nico and I checked in Sara's room. When I looked inside I saw Sara and Jasper were about to kiss or were kissing."

"What!" I screamed. That's out of line.

"They might not have been. Think about the possibilities," Annabeth said.

"Fine, but I need to talk with Sara. If you excuse me," I said and walked over to Sara's room. Sara was sitting on her bed alone; she was listening to loud music coming from a blue iPod. When she saw me, she ripped the earbuds out of her ears. Her green eyes meeting my gold ones.

"What do you want?" Sara asked coldly.

"I want to know if you were kissing Jasper," I demanded.

"I wasn't. I was just telling Jasper something," Sara said. "Rosalie, what do you have against me? I haven't done anything to offend you, why do dislike me?"

I sighed, "I'm just jealous, that you get to have a happy demigod life."  
"Wait, how do you-" Sara started.

I interrupted, "I figured it out. But don't worry I'm one too."

"Well can you get Jasper I need him for a second. But come with Jasper, I need to talk with you after I talk with him," Sara said. I went out the door and went to the basement. In there was a whole bunch of equipment. Like swords, training dummies, shields, amour, and such. I saw Nico and Jasper sword fighting. It looked like an even match. But after a couple of minutes Nico won. I have to tell Emmett about this fight. The guys noticed me after the fight.

"Jasper you're needed upstairs," I said simply and walked upstairs. Jasper was behind me we walked to Sara's room and I opened the door. Sara and Thalia were sitting there arguing. I knocked on the door and Thalia walked past me.

"Rosalie can you wait outside for a minute," Sara said and Jasper went inside. Two minutes later I went back inside. Sara was sitting on the bed and Jasper was sitting next to her.

"What do have to tell me?" I asked.

"Rosalie, my name isn't really Sara. It's Bella. Bella Swan," Sara said.

"You can't be Bella, she's like in her thirties already," I said.

"I'm a hunter of Artemis, which means I turned my back on men. I can still be friends with them though. I live forever, but I can be killed in battle. After Edward left me Lady Artemis found me and I joined the hunters. I've been a daughter of Poseidon all my life. I stayed at camp for the school year, but left during the summer. My brother Percy received a quest to come here and find Alice and bring her to camp. So he picked the other four of us to come along with him. That's why I'm here," Sara explained. My eyes went wide, she really is Bella.

"How did Jasper find out?" I asked.

"He figured it out on his own," Bella said.

"How come you have black hair and green eyes? Not brown hair and brown eyes?"

"A powerful mist covered my appearance. I really look like this, but I wanted to have a normal life so I asked my dad if I could look like a normal human and he granted my wish," Bella said.

"Fine I believe you. But what about my family, they have a right to know," I said.

"I will tell them. But don't worry about it," Bella smiled.

We continued to talk for a while and we found out that Jasper really is my half-brother. He's a son of Athena. That would explain why he wanted to be in the army. Well this day turned out to be a good day.

**Sorry for not updating. I was working on my other story. It is a Twilight story. You'll find it on my profile. And thank you all for your awesome reviews. I'm listening to "All We Know" by Paramore. Good song for this chapter. Well review and thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella/Sara's POV

Tonight is the night I go sleep over at the Cullen place. Great! I know that tonight I'm going to tell the rest of the Cullen's who I really am. Let's hope it turns out well. Well my brother let me take one of the cars to the Cullen place. Good thing I still remember where it is. After I parked the car, I went inside. Rosalie greeted me. She likes me a lot more now, maybe that conversation last night soften her up. I won't know unless I ask her. Alice can bouncing down the stairs, a huge smile plastered on her face. Esme came out from the kitchen and gave me a hug. I've always like Esme, she always had this nice quality to her. I noticed Emmett and Jasper sitting on the couch watching football.

"Sara let's go up to my room and talk," Rosalie said.

"Yeah let's go. Alice come with us will you," I said. And we made our way quickly up the stairs. I locked the door behind Alice and Rose and faced them.

"Sara you should tell Alice what you told me last night," Rose said and I nodded.

"Alice I have a confession to make. My real name isn't Sara, its Bella. Bella Swan," I said and Alice's eyes widened.

"I can't believe it's really you. Now our family can be together again," Alice said jumping up and down.

"I'm not staying for good. I'm here on a quest to bring you to New York. It's something that we have to discuss with your family. The only ones that know who I am are Rosalie and Jasper," I said.

"Fine then, Rose you get the family all in the dining room. Bella you'll tell me what happened since we left," Alice said. I explained to her my whole story; by the time I finished Rose came back.

"They're ready downstairs. Bella, Alice come on," Rosalie said. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs with Rose and Alice on both my sides. Everyone was seated. Alice took her seat, but Rose went over to Jasper and whispered something to him. He nodded and stood up next to me. Rose stood on my other side.

"Well I have something to tell you. All of you and I don't know how you'll all take it," I started.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes Alice smacked the side of his head. "Ow Alice what was that for?"

"Shut up and listen Em," Alice said and let me continue.

"Well twenty years ago you all left Forks leaving a single girl alone in a forest. But that girl was found by a strong woman and took her in like one of her own. Now that very girl stands before you now," I said.

"That girl was a daughter of Poseidon. She had the mist cover up who she really was. But after the woman found her. The mist was no longer needed," Rosalie continued. "She was a strong fighter, good sister, and a good friend. She befriended anyone she could. She didn't feel a thing after the woman found her."

Alice stood up and said, "The quest she is on now is to find a daughter of Apollo who can see the future and bring her back to Camp Half-Blood. "

"And that girl is no other than our very own Bella Swan," Jasper finished. Everyone sitting down gasped. I gave a small smile to everyone.

"How can you still look the same age?" Carlisle asked me.

"The woman who took me in was Lady Artemis. Goddess of the hunt. She takes in young maidens and they live and hunt with her. Hunters can live forever, unless they die in battle. And that's how I plan to go down," I said.

"Do you have any cool weapons?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah I have a sword," I took off my necklace to show them my sword. "And our basement is like our very own armory. We have more stuff there, if you would like to check it out."

"What do you mean by young maidens?" Esme asked me.

"Well young maidens I mean girls that are lonely have no love life. They have to swear the life off of men. But as you can see I'm friends with guys. Which can happen," I said.

"So that means you can't fall in love?" Alice asked.

"Yes. And Alice when do you feel like going to camp?"I asked her.

"We can go in the morning. How do you feel about flying?" Alice asked me.

"No, no flying for me. If I go up there Zeus will blast me out of the sky," I said.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm a daughter of Poseidon. Zeus has this rivalry with Poseidon. And the sky is Zeus's territory I go in the sky I will die," I explained shuddering at the end.

"Don't you need to call Percy and tell him that the quest is over?" Jasper asked me.

"Right. I do," I murmured. I went over to the phone and call Percy. He said that he would contact Chiron and we would go in the morning. I went back in the room.

"I'm going with you," Jasper said.

"So am I," Rosalie said. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "What I want to see all my half brothers and sisters."

"I forgot to mention that Jasper and Rosalie and really related. They bother have Athena as their mother," I said.

"How about we all go. It would be more fun that way," Emmett said.

I weighted my options for a bit."Fine you can all come. But Chiron might get enough tickets for just the quest members and Alice."

"That's fine. Alice go pack your things you're staying at Bella's tonight," Esme said.

* * *

The next morning we went to the train station. Apollo was waiting for us. For the second time. When Alice saw him she looked at him weirdly.

"Morning guys. Alice so nice to see you again," Apollo said.

"Do I know you?" Alice asked him.

"I'm your father Alice," Apollo said.

"Oh, that's awesome," Alice gave Apollo a huge hug and he laughed.

"Here are your tickets and have a good trip," he gave me the tickets. Thalia took them out of my hand and I glared at her. Well this is going to be a long ride.

**The next chapter is back at camp. I'm listening to "Bulletproof" by La Roux. It's a good song. But review and I'll update again today. Don't worry. I'm about to eat lunch though. So see ya. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

We arrived in New York later that day. Around three in the afternoon we got to the hotel the Cullen's were staying at. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper came outside. They must be coming with us. Good thing today is cloudy and not sunny or we wouldn't be able to come here. We grabbed three cabs. We split up as best as we could. I ended up getting a cab with Jasper, Alice, and Edward. It was a quiet ride, good thing or I would have jumped out of the car and ran all the way to camp. When we got there Chiron was waiting for us with Tyson my half brother. I ran up to Tyson and he gave me a huge hug.

"Bella how are you?" Tyson asked me.

"I'm good big guy," Tyson put me down and went to give Percy a hug.

"Bella good to see you again," Chiron said. He was in his wheelchair, hiding his form for now.

"Nice to see you too Chiron. As you can see we brought Alice, but her siblings wanted to come with too. I know two of them are Athena's children and the rest I'm not sure," I reported.

"Well bring them forward," Chiron said.

I ran over to Alice and grabbed her hand. We ran up the hill. The others followed our lead. Alice and I walked right through. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward walked through with no problem either. I brought them to Chiron.

"Chiron this is Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward," I introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Bella tells me that two of you are children of Athena. Which two are you?" Chiron asked.

Rosalie and Jasper stepped forward, "We are." Rosalie said proudly. Annabeth and Thalia walked over to us.

"Annabeth, will you escort Rosalie and Jasper to cabin number six," Chiron said.

"Of course, follow me," Annabeth said and the three walked away.

Chiron stood up showing his true form. The remaining Cullen's gasped. "I'm guessing by Emmett's size he would be a son of Ares. But he's far to kind," I said.

"Yes, perhaps he's a child of the big three. Emmett what was your eye color before?" Chiron asked him.

"I think it was green. Yeah a sea green," Emmett said remembering his human life.

"Most likely a son of Poseidon," right then a trident appeared above Emmett's head.

"Emmett, you're my brother," I exclaimed and gave him a big hug.

"I always knew I was related to you," Emmett said and I laughed. Percy took Emmett to our cabin.

"Lastly we need to figure out Edward's parent. This will be tough," I said.

"Probably a son of Nike," Grover said. I forgot he was there.

"What do you smell beside monster Grover?" Thalia asked.

"Not that much of a strong scent. Smells like a minor god. Yeah most likely Nike," Grover said. The Nike sign appeared over Edward's head. Thalia took him to the minor god's cabin's. Grover ran off to find Juniper. That left me, Alice, Chiron, and Nico. Good, now we can get to business.

"Alice you can see the future correct?" Chiron asked.

"Yes I can," Alice said.

"Can you see the future of Olympus?" Chiron asked.

Alice froze for a while, after five minutes she came back to life, "The Olympians will stay in power for a long time. Camp will be safe and there won't be another war for another hundred thousand years."

"Thank you Alice. Would you like to contact Carlisle and Esme and tell them you're here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to call them," Alice walked away. I saw Thalia walk into the forest and I followed her. She stopped by the creek. I came forward and noticed she was Lady Artemis. Lady Artemis appeared in the message. Thalia was quitting the hunters.

"Is that your final answer?" Artemis asked.

"Yes," Thalia said.

"Wait!" I yelled. Both looked at me.

"I'm quitting too," I announced.

"You too Bella. Why?" Artemis asked.

"I've a good friend that needs me by him. And I have a new brother that I want to be with. And if I'm a hunter I won't get to see him much," I answered.

"Alright. Both of you are no longer hunters, but if you want to be hunters again just call," Artemis glared at us and the image disappeared.

"You quit? Why?" Thalia asked.

"I formed a good relationship I don't want to lose," I said.

"I quit for Jacob. I'm going back to Forks and I'm going to hang out with Jacob," Thalia said. "Bye Bella. I'll see you soon."

Thalia left. I walked to camp, falling twice. I'm a klutz again, yay! Then I heard something close by. I saw Alice and someone else making out. Oh my gods, she's cheating on Jasper! I have to tell him. I ran all the way to the Athena cabin. And knocked on the door.

Rosalie answered the door, "Bella what are you doing here?"

"I need to see Jasper," I said gasping for air. That was a long run. Jasper came forward and I said, "I saw Alice and someone else in the forest they were making out. I was talking with Thalia, then she left and then I started walking and saw what I saw. I'm sorry Jasper."

"I knew this was coming anyway. Thanks for coming to tell me Bella," Jasper said I gave him a small smile.

Rosalie went over to Jasper and gave him a hug. I decided to leave and find Emmett and tell him. No one was at the cabin, so he's probably at the arena. Sure enough Emmett and Percy were at the arena fighting. I told Emmett what I saw after stopping the fight. He felt sorry for Jasper and he went to find Alice. This is going to be good.

**Well this story is almost over I can tell you that. Aww... but this story is good. Thank you all for your support and reviews. I'm listening to "For Your Entertainment," by Adam Lambert. Good song. He's the anti-bieber, so I'm good. Well I'll try and update again. And check out my other Twilight story. You'll like it. A lot.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I just got a question from a reviewer. And I wanted to answer it. **

**It's from ObessiveReader 1223, they asked: Why was Edward being so quiet?**

**Well it was for a number of reasons. Like he was shocked that Bella was there and alive. He was reading Jasper's mind and heard things he didn't want to hear. (You'll find out what it was in this chapter) and he didn't want to mess things up for Jasper. And he's doing something secretly with Alice and he doesn't want anyone to find out. So that's why. Thanks for the question. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

I was sitting in my cabin alone. It was during dinner time and the Cullen's didn't have to eat. So they went to find Carlisle and Esme. I didn't go with them, because I have my reasons. But who was Alice with in the forest? I know it had to be one of the Cullen's but who. Emmett was with Percy and Jasper was with Rosalie and Annabeth. Then it struck me. It was Edward! He's secretly with Alice. I have to find Jasper and tell him.

I opened the door and ran into someone. Before I could hit the ground two cold arms grabbed me. My eyes found Rose, she was smirking at me.

"Rose I figured out who Alice was with!" I explained my theory to her.

She gasped, "How could they! Didn't they ever think how Jasper or you would feel?"

"I honestly don't care. Rose can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," Rose smiled.

"I kinda like Jasper. And I'm glad that he's not with Alice anymore," I admitted.

"Really? You like him like you used to like Edward?" I nodded. "Well why didn't you say anything? I can help you get Jasper."

"Thanks Rosalie. You're a great friend," I hugged Rosalie and she laughed.

"You wanna go practice at the arena?" Rose asked.

"Sure," I grabbed my shield from the wall and walked with Rose to armory. She found a sword and shield that fit perfectly. And I showed her some moves and we went at it. After a few rounds Rosalie got better. She was just as good as I was. I just finished beating her again, when I heard clapping coming from the stands. Both of us turned and saw Emmett and Jasper there. They both had swords and shields ready to fight.

Rosalie went over to Emmett and told him something. He started laughing and came down from the stands. "All right little sister. Ready to fight?"

"Did Percy teach you well?"I asked him.

"Yes he did. Now get ready to get beat," Emmett said. He lunged and I blocked. We kept at it until we had to call it a draw.

"You're right Em Percy did teach you well," I said taking a drink of water. "Who's next?"

"I believe I am," Jasper said. I put my water down and we went at it. He was good, but then he moved quick and appeared directly in front of me with his sword pointed at my chest. I knocked it out of his hand, and pointed it at him. He pulled out a knife and started fighting me again.

"Had enough yet?" I asked we were still dueling.  
"Not quite yet," Jasper said. He knocked my shield off. Then I tried disarming him. But what ended up happing was. That he kissed me. Oh, man I know what he's trying to do. But his lips are on mine and I don't want to ruin the moment. Then he stopped and disarmed me. I lost. How did that happen? Oh, right now I remember. Rose came up to me and pulled me away.

"He actually kissed you," Rose said.

"Yeah and I liked it. Why do think I just stood there?" I asked.

"I don't know. But that was impressive," Rosalie said.

"I've seen Annabeth use it on Percy before. And he lost to her. Man Annabeth must have taught Jasper that," I groaned.

"Hey, at least you got a kiss from your crush," Rose said. I noticed Emmett was behind her.

"Uh, Rose you might want to look behind you," I said. She turned and stopped in her place.

"Did she just say that you got kissed by your crush?" Emmett said.

"Yeah, didn't you see the fight that just happened?" I asked and he nodded.

"You like Jasper?" I nodded. "Man, he'll be happy to know that. He's been talking about you a lot."

"Is that true?" I asked Rosalie.

"Why do you think I was going to help you get him? I wanted you two to be happy together. So Emmett and I will help you both get together. Oh and Bella someone was behind you the whole time," Rosalie pointed behind me. I turned around and stopped dead in my place. Jasper was standing behind me. He heard the whole thing.

"Is it true what you said? All of you?" Jasper asked. We all nodded.

"Well this is awkward, "Emmett said and he left.

"I'm going to let you two talk this out," Rosalie said and she left.

"So you like me?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I've known about Alice and Edward for a year now. And I know that she was the wrong choice. You're my choice Bella," Jasper said.

"And you're mine," I said and we shared out second kiss. Someone cleared their throat behind us. It was Alice she was glaring at us.

"What are you two doing?" Alice asked. She had Edward by her side. He look uninterested in this.

"Well since you two started dating, we decided to get together," I said.

"Well it's good to know you both won't be lonely," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes, "I wouldn't be lonely I would have a family and my friends. And now I have Jasper."

"Well goodbye. We're going to see the sights," Alice and Edward left us alone.

"Shall we go to the beach?" I asked.

"Let's," Jasper agreed and we walked on the beach hand in hand.  
Well I know that my friends, family, and camp will be safe. I won't be alone for the rest of my life. And those werewolves exist. This has been one adventure. But it's nice to relax with that one special person. And that's what I'm doing. Now leave me alone. Go bother Thalia and Jacob.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this story. I know it's a crappy ending. But I have to end it here. Well it's been fun working on this story. The last song is "Stop This Song (Love Sick Melody)" by Paramore. Now check out my other story: Let the Flames Begin. It is just a plain Twilight story. But it's good. It has romance, action, and drama. Now thank you all for reading to the end. Have a good day.**


	11. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Okay people if you really really love this story then you will read the following:

I know some of you are really disappointed that this story is over, but I have a little idea that you all will maybe like. If you guys give me ideas for that will kind of relate to this story then PM or review telling them to me. If I get a really good idea or many good ideas, I will base a sequel on those ideas.

So there is one rule I have. Keep it T rated, I don't want to start writing M rated stuff just yet.

So one more time I will make a sequel to this story if you guys give me ideas. That's it. Sounds easy enough, now get cracking. Thanks. :)


End file.
